


They Were Made To Be

by keykiyoshi7443



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Multi, Romantic Soulmates, Soul Bond, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-03
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-04-29 16:33:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5134799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keykiyoshi7443/pseuds/keykiyoshi7443
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karmagisa Soulmate Au.</p><p>From the day you are born you have words tattoed on your wrist. They are the first words that your soulmate will speak to you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Meeting

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bisque_doll](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bisque_doll/gifts).



> I do not own anything other than the plot idea (even that I had help with)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [edited to be less cringey]

Nagisa P.O.V

I walked to my school with my head down. I was new and alone, so you could say I was an easy target. I am small for a guy and since I had chin length hair, people always assumed that I was just a girl who was a tomboy. When I was in elementary school I used to get bullied a lot because I looked like a girl.

When I told my mom about that fact, she only responded with your typical; "but I have such a beautiful daughter why would they make fun of you?" Thanks mom for the wonderful boost to my self-esteem. Truly, that helped me so much. (Can you sense the sarcasm?) She cracked after my dad left, leaving her to believe I was her daughter.

She had always wanted a daughter and projected that onto me. She was furious when she discovered that I had cut my hair short. It took about a year before my hair reached my chin. Then she had seemed to calm down. She was so distressed her daughter didn't appreciate her beautiful hair.

But that wasn't my only fault. She was already unhappy with how I wasn't girly enough, but it didn't help that my grades were only average. She was very upset when my grades didn't meet her expectations, so she sent me here for middle school.

Where is here, you might ask. Well I was attending one of the most prestigious schools out there, Kunugikaoka, in hopes that it would improve my performance. Luckily for me I had still been enrolled as a male student. I can't imagine the embarrassment I would have had to face when correcting my file. They wouldn't even believe me either... my mom was just so insistent. I was lucky that she hadn't gotten her hands on my uniforms if I was going to be honest...

I shook my head in frustration. I shouldn't be thinking of things like that. Today was a new start for me, a chance to be something more than the weakling. Maybe that would work. Maybe I could actually make something of myself. Maybe, I'd find them....

Now I guess you'd be wondering who that is. Well, there's something special about all of us. We have someone who was made just for us. Someone who was perfect for us and would love us. A soulmate is generally how people choose to refer to them as. The only problem was finding said person.

But luckily for us, there was a way to find that person. In fact we got a pretty helpful hint depending on how you look at it. On our wrists, we had a phrase tattooed onto our skin. It was the first words our soulmate would speak to us. Usually after you've found said person, you covered it up as a sign of respect.

Since they were on our wrists, they were pretty easy to cover up. Your soulmate will give you something to place around your wrist as a token, kind of like a promise ring. Some people saw this a gift, a way to end up happy. Others, well... they saw it as a curse.

Unfortunately, there were some who didn't have a soul marking. Meaning, there was no one destined to magically make their life amazing. How do they know they just haven't been born yet? Well that doesn't really matter to this. The words would have still shown up. But for these unfortunate few, there was simply a black line where the words would have been. Because these people had no soulmates, and they were the minority, they chose to hide their wrist, just like those who had found their soulmate. I suppose that this could pose as a problem but those who were alone were very sensitive about it.

I honestly felt so bad for the mateless. They became bitter and were prone to violence, hatred and had tendencies to try and kill the mates of their friends out of jealousy. It was horrible and people ended up segregating those who openly showed that they didn't have a soul mark. It was really screwed up, but really, what isn't in the world? In my opinion, the only things that are good about this world was the fact that there was someone out there waiting for me.

The only problem that I had, was that my phrase was so basic it could be anyone. I literally had "Hey Shiota" as the phrase.  It could be anyone and I would never know unless they told me. Another problem with the soul marks was you had no idea when you would find them. I could have walked past them after all, they had to actually speak to me for me to know. Though, it was rather unusual to find them at my age but I could hope.

I sighed in exasperation as I ducked my head while walking past some of the older students. I was only in the D class, but somehow my mother was still pleased. I suppose she would be pleased as long as I didn't end up in the E class. Luckily for me, I had made it through the day unscathed. I hadn't been bullied yet, so I had to say that I was content how the day had gone.

I quickly began to walk away from the school when I was cornered by some guys. I kept my head down and tried to walk past them but I was roughly shoved against a wall. Looking up I saw that there was about 3 guys from my class standing around me and sneering down at me. They were at least 2 inches taller than me, so it wasn't hard for them to. I groaned inwardly, what was I supposed to do now? "Hey fairy! I guess you didn't get our message last time, so we'll have to reinforce it." one of them said and I braced myself, waiting for the blows to fall.

I heard the cracking of knuckles and then the sounds of punching but I didn't feel anything. I just kept my eyes closed and curled into myself. "Oh my god! He's a demon, let's get out of here!" Someone shouted. I slowly opened my eyes and looked around. Instead of being surrounded by the bullies, there was only one boy left. He hadn't been there before I had closed my eyes though. He stood in front of me, looking down at me with an odd look on his face. He had bright red hair and beautiful golden eyes - unusual for someone of Japanese descent, but he didn't look foreign either. He had a cold stare and a feral grin.

"Hey Shiota" he said. For a minute I felt panic, he had said my words. I quickly pushed that thought away, I had had some close calls in the past but I had never said their words.

"What do you want?" I asked irritably.

"A thank you would suffice I just saved your-" he began then his eyes widened. "You said my words" he said softly. I felt my eyes widen, while he had been speaking he had reached his arm out to help me up causing his coat sleeve to show his wrist.

I glanced down at his wrist only to see that he had those words neatly printed in my handwriting on his wrist. I quickly pulled up my sleeve to show him my wrist. His eyes widened even more (I honestly didn't think it was possible for him to have opened his eyes so wide, but he did) when he saw "Hey Shiota" scrawled across my wrist. After showing him my wrist, I took his offer to help me up. He pulled me up his eyes slightly dazed.

"So you're my soulmate" he said softly, looking down at me. Now that I wasn't on the ground I could see that he was only an inch or so taller than me. I nodded and gathered my books off the ground. "So," he began awkwardly, avoiding looking me in the eye. "Are you a boy or a girl?" he asked while smiling widely at me.

I glared at him. "I'm a boy you prat." I snarled at him. He laughed and I had to admit it was musical. Everything about him was... amazing.

I had never believed all of the adults when they said that your soulmate would be perfect for you. But they had a point. It was like the world revolved around him. He obviously had faults but that just made him more perfect. They said soulmates would complement you perfectly and that when you met them it was a feeling like no other. They were right. "Let me walk you home" He said as he casually placed his arm around my shoulder.

I think that this will work out just fine.


	2. An After Party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wooo! I've finally gotten around to writing more for this story. It was originally meant to be a two chapter fic, buuuuuut unfortunately I've gotten behind on everything so yeah. This is just some shitty fluff but I hope that you like it!
> 
> [edited to be less cringey]

Nagisa P.O.V

I smiled softly as I breathed in the ocean air. We were celebrating the successful mission we just accomplished. Personally I was pretty proud of how things turned out. In a way, this was a chance for us to use our skills in a real situation. We were able to test to see if we were really skilled enough to even stand a snowball's chance in killing Korosensei.

We all worked together, but I had to admit the situation was terrifying. Sure they wouldn't have actually killed us, but we had no idea until it was already over. I swear, it was all so real; the fear and despair; the doubt that we wouldn't be able to save our classmates. I shivered involuntarily as I continued to watch the rest of the class have fun on the beach. Karma (who had simply removed his shirt and proceeded to rush into the water in his shorts) was being chased by Terasaka (still fully dressed) across the beach. He had dumped a bunch of water all over him and was cackling madly as he ran.

I couldn't help but think that in that moment, he'd never looked more beautiful. The way the setting sun caught on his vibrant red hair, the mischievous look in his eye promising trouble for anyone he targeted - all simply stunning. It was sappy as all hell, but it was true. I rubbed my wristband lightly as I chuckled softly to myself. It had, of course been a gift from Karma a week after we became soulmates as it was customary for us to make each other something to cover the sentence.

We never took them off since then. I had made Karma a simple leather wrist band. It was black but I had sewn some clockwork gear like designs into it with crimson red thread. The reason behind the clockwork gear design being the way Karma thinks. He is a very deep thinker and despite his delinquent like appearance, he is a major schemer - all logic and efficiency.

The one Karma had made me was similar to that. He had chosen to work with a slightly thinner piece of white leather. He had also sewn something into it in a pale blue thread. It was an intricate viper design. As we were soulmates, he knew all of my nature even before I did. I guess I'd always had the potential to be something more - it just took training to be an assassin to unlock it. I had to admit, the viper did fit me well; and of course Karma's soulmate would end up being someone like a viper.

We had both carefully crafted them to fit comfortably and not be a hindrance to everyday life. His delinquent like attitude and way of fighting anyone and everyone whenever he had the chance was alone enough for the need to be durable. I had no idea at the time we would become assassins, but I was glad I did.

Though, I admit I am surprised that no one has found out that Karma and I are soulmates. Not many people had their wrists covered. It was just us and Kayano. I suppose it would be a bit harder to tell considering Karma wears long sleeves and another leather brace on his other wrist.

The only difference was the lack of embroidery and the addition of a metal plate. But they had seen him without the long sleeves when we were training and swimming. I suppose they always assume that we are simply friends.

It was amusing at first but it's getting a little annoying now. I understand why it needs to be kept secret though. Karma may have parents that are accepting of him having a male soulmate, but I know my mom is not. She already believes that meeting your soulmate at this age is not possible and judges me heavily for covering up my mark. Although, she is still convinced that I was a girl, so maybe having a male soulmate was a good thing in her opinion?

I guess it's a 'damned if I do damned if I don't' kind of situation. I was raised from my daydream by Kayano walking up beside me. She was a quirky girl who unfortunately didn't have a soulmate and openly flirted with everyone. It was customary for those who didn't have a soulmate to wear something to cover up their lack of a mark.

They would rather be mistaken as already taken than to be pitied for not having a soul mate. She made it obvious that she didn't have a soulmate by flirting. It also didn't help that she introduced herself with “hi I'm Kayano Kaede and I don't have a soul mate so my place or yours cutie?” Such an obvious innuendo even a child would understand.

I suppose it's understandable that she is so desperate. It is very rare for people not to have soulmates and it is even rarer for them to find a partner. Not everyone chose to stay with their soulmates and sometimes it just didn't work out, but it was still hard for them to find anyone, let alone someone in their age group.

I pitied her. I understand why she tries and I also think that she deserves someone nice, but I want her to stop going after me. I don't know how much longer Karma is going to play nice. He already dislikes her because of how easy she is making herself look, adding the fact she seems to want me to be her partner and thinks that I will agree is pushing all of his buttons.

He’s actually been very civil so far. No pranks, or unkind attitude. In fact he's treating her like he’d treat someone he considered a friend. Now that I think about it that is a rather suspicious. I wonder what he's planning exactly.

 

* * *

 

Karma P.O.V

I grinned as I saw Nagisa watching Terasaka chase me around in the water. It had been a pretty harmless prank, I only dumped a bucket full of water on him. It's not my fault that he hadn’t worn swimwear. Now I ran, cackling madly as Terasaka chased after me screaming at the top of his lungs.

This is what I lived for - well other than Nagisa! The running, the chase, the excitement of pushing just a little too far and watching them snap. Oh it was so wonderful. I was just happy that Nagisa seemed to accept this side of me. He seemed to even find it endearing. Most people claimed my personality was major turn off from my looks. Apparently it's ok to look dangerous but the instant you follow up everyone is afraid.

Go figure.

Honestly, what do they think when they see a dangerous looking guy? ‘Oh he must really be a nice guy and this is just a badass image’ nah that ain't how it works! Some of us are actually dangerous. I'm actually grateful for Nagisa too. He is able to stop me when I've gone too far. I often just get sucked into the heat of the moment, and I can't tell when they've had enough. It's a character fault, but that's why I had Nagisa. 

He's so understanding about why I constantly feel the need to be the delinquent. He's perfect. I felt my maniacal grin soften to a tender smile as I thought about Nagisa. For a split second I didn't know where I was going before I ran into two guys. And because lately my luck had been going down the drain, it was Isogai and Maehara. I bowled right into them knocking them into the water.

Muttering a quick apology I dash off, continuing the chase. Those two were something special. They met in elementary school and had been joined at the hip ever since. They discovered that they were soulmates early on and had come clean to their parents. They were lucky and since they had been together for years, no one bothered to mess with them. I scowled as I looked over at Nagisa. He was talking with Kayano.

Don't get me wrong, she can be rather sweet, but I hate her. One thing I learned, was that she wants to get into my Nagisa’s pants. This woke something possessive inside me. I may act like it doesn't bother me that she flirts with him - I respect that he wants to keep our relationship a secret - but really, I am a very possessive lover. It bothers me a lot that she continues to pursue him even when he doesn't show any interest. He's mine dammit! I just don't bring it up with Nagisa because I know that he's friends with her and feels bad about her soulmate situation. 

Honestly, plenty of people don't have soulmates! She needs to actually accept that fact and move on. What she's doing isn't exactly healthy, and there are plenty of other people who have learned how to respect other people's boundaries. She just really needs to back off of my soulmate.

I changed course and ran towards Nagisa. I quickly ran and hid behind him just as Terasaka caught up with me and stood angrily in front of us. “Karma…” He growled, his face bright red.

I laughed nervously “ahhh Nagisa-chan! Don't let him get me!” He looked up at me bemused.

“Karma-kun, first of all, stop calling me chan! And Terasaka-san, what did he do now?”

“This asshole dumped an entire bucket of seawater _and sand_ on me!” he yelled angrily. His face was screwed up in a scowl and he spit as he spoke.

“Ne Nagisa! It wasn’t that bad I swear!” I tried, but in all reality, he did not look the slightest bit amused. Then he smiled his little smile that held so much innocence and soooo much evil intent. I gulped nervously. He was going to throw me to the wolves wasn’t he.

He winked at me and moved to the side leaving a clear way for Terasaka to tackle me. Oh my god he was! “You little-” I began but I was soon cut off by Terasaka launching himself at me. I was tackled and fell pretty hard to the sand. “Yah Nagisa!!! Why would you let him do this?!” I yelled as I was manhandled into a pin by Terasaka. He used his bulkier build to pin me down quickly before I had even begun to struggle.

I had been too distracted by the fact that Nagisa had betrayed me to do anything about it. “HEY SOMEONE COME HELP ME PIN HIM DOWN!” Terasaka yelled towards the water. Oh hell no. I began to struggle and I almost threw him off me when I heard a loud laugh. Looking up I could see Nagisa laughing, tears streaming down from his eyes. His laugh was beautiful, like bells and I was momentarily stunned by just how beautiful he was. Honestly, sometimes I really couldn’t believe I was lucky enough to have him. Then, I was suddenly broken out of my reverie by another body falling on top of me. I let out a soft ‘oof’ as the air was forced out of my lungs. Whoever had decided it was a good idea to belly flop on me would pay as soon as I got out of this.

"The FUCK are you doing” I growled. The new person had managed to pull both my arms out from under me and pin them behind me. Terasaka’s weight - probably twice mine, damn he’s heavy! - kept my torso from moving to much and the new person sat on my legs keeping me effectively pinned. Growling I tried to throw them off and was very unsuccessful.

At my pissed off expression Kayano joined Nagisa at laughing at my expense. Suddenly without warning, I had a large amount of sea water dumped on my head. “WHAT THE HELL” I screamed. The salty water had gotten into my eyes irritating them greatly. Terasaka’s laughter joined the higher pitched laughter of Nagisa and Kayano.

“Serves you right! Payback is a bitch!” he yelled.

“Alright you’ve had your revenge now let me up idiot” I grumbled at them. The sand that was pressed up against my head was beginning to stick. It was very uncomfortable. He pushed my arms against my back harder. “I don’t think so! Hey everyone! help me bury this sucker in sand!” Straining my head I looked over to see the rest of the class was walking out of the water and from where they were standing.

They were grinning evilly as they advanced on me with hands full of sand. “You can’t be serious!” I said in shock. They wouldn’t, no way would they actually bury me in sand. I looked over nervously at Nagisa. He was giggling to the point where he actually had to sit down. That little shit wasn’t going to help me at all.

“NAGISA!”


	3. The Disastrous Date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [edited to be less cringey]
> 
> So welcome to the final chapter of this fic! It's finally over guys. I've finally updated. This was originally inteded to be a oneshot but then I got lazy and I wanted to update so fluff happened and it became a threeshot. Oh well. If y'all want more of this story, simply comment with a request. Otherwise, this thing is over, so please enjoy!

Kayano P.O.V

I was happily walking with my long time crush Nagisa. Now I know what some of you must be thinking, ‘but Kayano, you don’t have a soulmate!’ Well that doesn’t mean that I can’t date people or fall in love. I’ll have you know that plenty of people who do in fact have soulmates date all the time, it helps alleviate the boredom and longing for one’s soulmate.

I think I might just be incredibly lucky though. Nagisa wears a wrist brace. That might not seem like much, but only those who have found their soulmate or who don’t have one wear them. And honestly we’re all way to young to have found our soulmates yet, so obviously Nagisa must be barren too. Although, some people do wear wrist braces when they do in fact have a soulmate too. It’s just less common, it sort of signifies that they don’t care about their soulmate and don’t want to be ruled by it.

I think that is incredibly romantic and that’s obviously what Nagisa has done. You know he just doesn’t strike me as the type to actually care about all this soulmate stuff. He is such a sweetheart that he would rather fall in love with who he wants than who he has too.

But not all people who hide their soulmarks are sweethearts. Karma Akabane has been proving to be a thorn in my side. He is an absolute jerk and I can’t even comprehend why Nagisa even hangs out with him anymore. I am obviously a better friend, so why doesn’t he just ditch Karma? He doesn’t need that type of negative attitude in his life. He's just a bad influence!

Their intelligence is also not in the same area. I’m not saying that my sweet Nagisa is dumb, but he was put in Class E for a reason! Karma was only sent here because he got violent. That should already be a red flag to anyone who wanted to be friends with him. It works well in our assassination environment, but as a friend it’s just too risky!

I can’t imagine how Nagisa feels constantly seeing how smart Karma is. Like, he must feel so discouraged every time that Karma proves to be one of the top 5 student while he can’t even make it past the top 100. I only tolerate him because for some reason, he wants to be friends with him. I gotta play nice otherwise Nagisa turns into some momma bear. That would be incredibly cute in any other circumstance if it wasn’t stupid Karma that he was protecting.

I need to get rid of him. He keeps butting in whenever I am making a move on Nagisa. I never actually get the chance to ask him out! It’s so stupid. Everyone else in the class agrees that Nagisa and I would be an adorable couple! But Karma keeps getting in the way. I bet that sneaky little snake just wants to see me suffer. He probably doesn’t even care about Nagisa’s feelings.

Yes, he would be much better off with me than with Karma. I could look after him much better. He doesn’t need Karma as a friend. There are plenty of other people in the class that are much better anyway. But I have to have a plan. First, I actually have to ask Nagisa on a date and get him to admit that he has feelings for me. Then getting rid of Karma would be easy.

Nagisa would understand just how terrible he was and would do anything I asked of him because he loves me. He just doesn't know it yet, but everyone in the class agrees with me. Though I don’t know why they look so shocked whenever I tell them these things. I mean, we are obviously meant to be together, soulmark or no.

Ohhhh! I got a brilliant idea!!! Korosensei is heavily invested in the love life of all of his students. He would totally help me have the perfect date with Nagisa. But how should I go about bringing it up to him? Maybe I should ask Nagisa out in front of everyone including Korosensei? There’s no way that he wouldn’t miss the perfect opportunity to set up two of his students!

Deciding to do just that, as soon as class class was over I walked up to the front of the class before anyone could leave. “Before you all go I would like to ask Nagisa something.” I said boldly. This seemed to get everyone’s attention rather quickly. “Nagisa will you take me on a date?” I ask quickly and blush lightly.

Got to keep up my image as the cute little girl. He opened his mouth to speak, obviously he was going to agree. Even if he didn’t want to go - which there was no way that he wouldn’t he totally likes me - he would look like a douche bag by turning me down. And not to be vain or anything, but I’m one of the prettiest girls in the class. He won’t find anyone better than me.

But then Korosensei decided that was the perfect time to interrupt. “Oh my two cute little students! You simply have to go on a date!!! Sensei ships you two so hard!!!” he squeals in glee.

“Oh I’ll plan your date! Is that okay Kayano?” he turns and asks me. His face was turning a bright pink in glee and I said “yes”

While I would like to plan my own date, I honestly had no idea what we could do. I haven’t dated anyone seriously in a long time, so I don’t have any ideas. Oh my goodness this could have turned out simply terrible. I’m very grateful that I thought of asking with Sensei in the near vicinity.

I turned to look at everyone else in the room and I saw Karma in the back giving me a death glare. Oh poor baby, did I screw up someone's plan? Oh well, it’s not like I actually care that I am inconveniencing that asshole in some way. No one likes him, meanwhile everyone actually likes me. If it came down to who to support, they would support me over him anyday.

I smirk at him before turning a hopeful gaze towards my darling Nagisa-chan. “So what do you say?” I ask shyly, playing with the edged of my skirt as I looked down. He sweat dropped and scratched the back of his head. “Uhhh sure Kayano” he said awkwardly. YAY he actually said yes!!

Well I knew he would say yes, but to actually hear it was amazing! I was soooooo happy!!!! I leapt forward and hugged him before turning to Korosensei. "How about tomorrow after classes? Would that give you guys enough time to plan?” I asked him excitedly.He seemed to think about it for a couple minute before finally nodding. I squeal and smile at Nagisa. “See you tomorrow Nagisa-kun!” I yell as I leave the class. As soon as I left I heard people begin to talk.

“Woohoo, nice one Nagisa!” Sugino yelled. “Yeah you got one of the hottest girls in our class! Though she is on the smaller side, her looks make up for it.” Terasaka put in. I felt my face turn tomato red. Of course it would be Terasaka who would comment on my lack of figure. I stormed down the hallway in embarrassment. Well at least tomorrow I would have a date with the guy of my dreams!

 

* * *

 

I smiled as I got ready. We had just finished our classes for the day and the girls were helping me get ready in the other building. Kanzaki had found me some stylish but casual clothes that would fit me, and Bitch-sensei was doing some light makeup. Just enough that I looked prettier but not enough to completely change my facial features.

“There you’re done!” she said finally. I quickly ran to the bathroom to change into the outfit. It was a cute loose and semi-transparent blouse without sleeves, showing the black strapless top I wore underneath. I wore a black pleated skirt and some knee high stockings. For shoes, I had some simple black heels that would bring me to the same height as Nagisa.

Despite the fact that he is rather short for a guy, I was easily a couple inches shorter than him. Bitch-sensei had done a good job with the makeup too. I had a simple light pink gloss on, with a light eyeliner and shadow. I had chosen to leave my hair down and I straightened it. All together, this was the best I had looked for a date. “So ladies,” I asked, “how do I look?” They shared a look before collectively squealing.

“Oh he’s going to love you! This date is going to turn out perfectly!!!” Bitch-sensei squealed. Okano then stepped forward and handed me an over the shoulder purse. “We made sure that Nagisa had the funds to pay for what we planned so you won’t have to worry about saying sweetheart” she began.

She reached into the purse and pulled out my phone. Turning it on she turned it to face me to show Ritsu. “Ritsu will be with you the entire night to guide you in where to go. The boys should be telling Nagisa the basics right now as well as getting him ready for this date.” she said. I nodded and giggled excitedly. Everything was going to be perfect!

We walked back to our homeroom to where the boys were waiting. I felt myself blush as I saw how Nagisa looked. Instead of his usual pigtails that I had become accustomed to, he had his hair pulled into a single ponytail at the base of his neck. He wore a white button down shirt with its sleeves rolled up and a black vest that he had buttoned up. He had on a light blue tie and some black dress pants and shoes.

“You look lovely” Nagisa said with a smile. I giggled as he reached out to take my arm. We left the building to start our date, and boy was I excited.

 

* * *

  
Karma P.O.V

God this entire thing was so stupid. Kayano had been progressively getting more and more annoying. She continued to try and get with Nagisa while trying to take me out of the picture entirely. What she didn’t count for was my brains, I knew full well what she was doing.

I could barely resist the urge to growl when she decided to ask MY Nagisa out in front of the entire class. He couldn’t refuse or he’d look like a jerk. Especially considering how everyone silently agreed that she is rather pretty. I’m not going to deny that, but she has a rather toxic hidden personality. Nagisa couldn't even refuse because no one gave him the chance to actually respond. They just assumed that he'd say yes.

She had gotten a bit crazier ever since Nagisa had kissed her that one time. She seemed to think that everyone agreed they should end up together. While the majority of the class did think they would be cute, it wasn’t to the extent that she was convinced we shipped it. She wasn’t even trying to hide her feelings anymore at this point.

She even asked in front of Korosensei. Anyone with the slightest amount of brains would know that he would want to meddle but she seemed a little too stupid to realize that this would backfire on her. No way was Korosensei just going to let them go on a date without the entire class going to watch.

When Kayano walked into the classroom I had to say I was surprised. She actually cleaned up nicely. Nagisa awkwardly greeted her with a compliment but anyone who wasn’t blind *cough*like Kayano*cough* could see that he was very uncomfortable. And then they were off. Not even a full minute after they left Korosensei and Bitch-sensei had whisked us into our disguises.

Most of them consisted of a well placed hat - my hair kind of stood out, so I was stuck with a black fedora - and some sunglasses. Most of us had changed before when we were getting Nagisa and Kayano ready and we were all in a semi formal state.

I was still pretty pissed for an entire other reason than just for Kayano asking Nagisa out. Normally I would be able to laugh and mock Nagisa but today was special. Of course she had to choose today for the date. She couldn’t have possibly known either. We hadn’t exactly told anyone, but today was our anniversary and I had planned on taking Nagisa out tonight.

Growling quietly I followed the group as we tailed the two unsuspecting classmates. And that’s how we ended up following them all the way through the movie, dinner and eventually the walk in the park at twilight. I had successfully wasted about 5 hours of my time to tail the bitch that was after my man.

I of course was grumbling and complaining the entire way, because I’m pretty sure I’m entitled to being put out considering I was spending my anniversary tailing my soulmate and his date. Finally after about an hour of walking around the park they had decided to sit at a bench. We hid behind some bushes so we could hear their conversation.

“I had such an amazing night Nagisa! I’m so glad we could go on a date like this.” The bitch said as she leaned into Nagisa’s shoulder.

He sat stiffly and responded with an unenthusiastic “yeah it was fun” That’s my boy. You tell the bitch.

“I’d love to have many more like this, what do ya say?” she giggled and fluttered her eyelashes in what was probably meant as a flirtatious way. To me it just looked like she was stupid. Then she leaned up as if she was going to kiss him. I saw Nagisa’s eyes go wide as he froze. Aw hell no!

Mentally saying ‘fuck it’ I tipped my hat up and took off my sunglasses. Moving out of my hiding spot I ignored the shouts of horror from my classmates and I stalked up towards the couple. “Ok, I’ve been able to tolerate your stupidity and you chasing after my man so far, but I’ve had enough.” I growled out loud enough for everyone to hear.

Leaning down I cupped Nagisa’s face and proceeded to snog the life out of him. When I pulled away I almost couldn’t hold back my laughter. Everyone’s faces were rather priceless. All my classmates who had poked their heads out from behind the bushes looked shell shocked and horrified.

Nagisa had a dazed but satisfied look on his face while Kayano’s was the most hilarious. Though Korosensei did give her a run for her money in the facial expression. Her face had gone completely red and had been an awkward cross between absolutely furious and shocked. It was hilarious. Nagisa seemed to shake himself out of his daze after a moment “I wondered when you would snap. She’d been pissing you off more and more lately” he remarked calmly.

“Well Nagisa-chan it is our anniversary that the bitch decided would be the best time for a date. I had plans!” I said mockingly. That seemed to shake everyone out their own states of shock. Soon questions were flying out of everyone’s mouths. Our classmates had all but abandoned their hiding spots in favour of crowding around us and creating quite the racket.

“What do you mean by ‘anniversary’?” Kayano was finally able to stumble out. Everyone had now gone quiet, anxiously awaiting our response. “Well the anniversary of our meeting of course. It’s not every day that you meet your soulmate” Nagisa explained as if he was simply making a comment on the radio.

We both held up our custom wrist braces as evidence. “Why did you think that we both wore the same style of wrist brace?” I asked innocently. Everyone’s jaws fell to the floor. Waving a hand in front of Kayano’s face I asked “hello? Anyone in there?” when she didn’t respond I proceeded to put my arm around Nagisa’s shoulder.

Steering him out of the crowd our class had made I said, “come on, we can still do some of the things I had planned for today.” As we were walking down the path hand in hand, the entire class broke out of their statue like state and collectively screamed “WHAT” I couldn’t help but smirk in triumph.

No one but Nagisa could turn me into such a possessive drama queen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you very much for reading this! I really appreciate all the hits, comments and kudos you guys have given me! It is really nice to hear that you guys like the story! So if you liked it comment below and if any of you would like to put in a request for something simply comment! Once again thank you and I hope that you enjoyed this story!


End file.
